


Milk and Honey

by aureumie



Series: Hogwarts' Tea & Cookies [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Astronomy, Astronomy Professor Kim Taehyung, Care of Magical Creatures, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, M/M, Magizoologist Jeon Jungkook, Making Out, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluff for the sake of fluff, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureumie/pseuds/aureumie
Summary: Taehyung wakes up one Sunday morning, sees Jungkook beside him in bed and falls in love all over again.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Series: Hogwarts' Tea & Cookies [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523963
Comments: 40
Kudos: 410





	Milk and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just a quick drabble because I just feel like it. It’s so cute and fluffy and I cannot with these two.
> 
> Also, the title is phrased differently from the usual because I couldn’t think of anything else lmao
> 
> Enjoy!

  
Taehyung can feel the lights from his window against his lids, a telltale sign that morning has come and it was time for him to wake up. He stretches his arms out, hand rubbing at his eyes awake as he blinks them open— it’s sunny, gentle breeze swaying his translucent curtains in a slow dance, echoes of songbirds flittering by— it’s a perfect Sunday morning. 

He’s dazed for a beat, a quick second, still half-asleep and trying to get his brain working again when he feels a slow shuffling beside him. Smiling, his eyes close as he hums in pleasure, rolling over to come face to face with his beautiful boyfriend.

Jungkook is half buried in his cotton sheets, his black hair a fluffy mess and his doe eyes slowly blinking awake at the feel of Taehyung’s movements. The younger male muffles a moan as the elder brings an arm around his waist, fingers loose as they trace gentle patterns over his borrowed pyjamas.

“Good morning,” Taehyung whispers, smiling as the black haired male chuckles softly, hand peeking from under the sheets to poke at Taehyung’s nose.

“Good morning.” He says and they stare at each other for a moment before closing the distance to share a kiss.

Jungkook had stayed over the night, wanting to have dinner together with the elder yesterday after his classes. Of course, Taehyung didn’t mind it at all— any second spent with his beloved is most worth it and oh, it was one of the sweetest, loveliest and most beautiful nights they’d shared together. It was spontaneous, yes, and they didn’t really go as far as reserving a fancy ass meal in some expensive restaurant— but that didn’t make it any less memorable.

It all started when they’d met in Taehyung’s Astronomy Tower, the elder quickly pulling the younger male in his office to kiss him and pour sweet nothings by his mouth and ear, making Jungkook into a giggling, blushing mess.

“My treat tonight, hyung.” Jungkook says, arms wrapped around Taehyung’s waist as he rests his head onto his shoulder. The elder tries to say otherwise but Jungkook pouts and looks up through his lashes, making him weak in the knees. “Come on, I want to treat you. Where would you like to go?”

And it takes them an hour or so, after many more kisses and gentle hugs in the office, before they headed down to Hogsmeade, dressed in their thick winter coats and scarves. Winter in London was always so unpredictable, one could never be too prepared and when Taehyung noted Jungkook having worn his old scarf (since when they were students!), he fussed and made a decision to buy him a new one.

“It’s okay, hyung—“ Jungkook says in between laughs as Taehyung drags him through various shops before heading inside one particular store. “Tae, love, I don’t need a new one.”

“Of course you need a new one.” Taehyung says, bringing Jungkook’s hand that’s in his up to his lips, kissing the hand that’s littered with old wounds and even older scars. They don’t deter Taehyung though, in fact, they only seem to make the elder pepper even more soft kisses onto Jungkook’s skin. “I don’t want you catching a cold like this. Look— see? Your little nose is turning red already. You’re going to get yourself sick.”

Jungkook blushes, an endeared smile on his face as his boyfriend frets. He catches sight of the shopkeeper, an elderly witch eye-smiling at them from behind her half-moon glasses and ducks his head shyly down, half of his face hidden behind the scarf, “I won’t get sick, silly.” He says and when Taehyung opens his mouth to say something back he cups the elder’s cheek with his other hand. “And if I do get sick, which won’t happen by the way, I have a very loving and very handsome boyfriend who will take care of me, right?”

The elder blinks before grinning his box smile, taking Jungkook’s other hand into his own, cradling both before kissing them, “As if you’d have to ask.”

They did end up buying a scarf— it’s a honey yellow and black checkered scarf, because Jungkook insisted having one that reminded him of his former House.

And who was Taehyung to deny him that request?

Jungkook pulled his worn out scarf off and replaced the new one in the shopping bag, Taehyung taking the article of clothing from his hands before wrapping it around his neck snugly.

“There.” The elder says before pressing a kiss over Jungkook’s forehead, “Much better.”

Jungkook hums, smiling, “And much warmer too.”

“Thought so.” Taehyung bends his arm, letting Jungkook wrap his hand at his elbow with a laugh. “Shall we dine now, beloved?”

The blush is high on his cheekbones as he presses himself closer to Taehyung’s side. “That would be most appreciated, dearest.”

Taehyung chuckles, eyes shining at Jungkook’s carefree countenance, his bubbly laugh and his sweet, cute blush, “Lead the way.”

  
  


Dinner is in the Three Broomsticks, the home-y tavern always a warm welcome to the two wizards. 

“Welcome to— Oh! If it isn’t the _Professor_ and _Keeper of the Forest_ ,” The innkeeper grins, waving a hand to magically clean a table nearby, dishes and goblets floating by themselves and chairs being propped up at the table. “Table for two tonight?”

Jungkook smiles, gently tugging down his scarf as the warmth in the tavern hug around them, “Yes, please.”

They sit near a corner, coats hanging at their chairs along with their scarves. The waitress comes to take their orders and Jungkook lets Taehyung pick out most of the dishes. The waitress leaves after dropping a pitcher of lemon water and two glass cups on their table.

Taehyung moves his hand over the table and Jungkook easily slips his hand onto the welcoming palm. 

“How have you been?” Taehyung asks, thumb brushing gently over Jungkook’s skin. “Work been good to you?”

“Mhm,” Jungkook smiles, tilting his head a little as he fondly looks down at their hands. “Been working on a new paper about Bowtruckles— it’d be nice to have some new input for future references,”

Taehyung warmly smiles back at him, “And your editor?”

Jungkook hums, “Yugyeomie’s been very patient, though, an occasional pain in the ass.” He ends with a chuckle, “But if it weren’t for him, I don’t think I’d be where I am today.”

Taehyung nods. Jungkook, as a Magizoologist, often does field research and other studies in his atelier home. From there, he writes research papers, journals and other references to be placed in different academic publications and textbooks. Yugyeom had been Jungkook’s editor since the beginning, a close friend of his— a graduate from Gryffindor— outgoing, friendly and patient in his own way, Taehyung felt nothing but relief to know that Jungkook’s hard work is in safe hands.

“And you, hyung?” Jungkook asks, eyes sparkling like the twinkling stars in the sky— Taehyung’s skies. “How are your classes?”

“They’ve been better,” Taehyung shrugs, playfully rolling his eyes with a grin, “The Fifth years are driving me up the wall as of late— wouldn’t stop pestering me to go meteor shower hunting— you don’t just hunt for meteor showers, they’re rare celestial events!”

Jungkook laughs, tugging Taehyung’s hand up to peck shyly at his knuckle, “Maybe they just want to catch it in person? After all, seeing one yourself is a whole new experience.”

Taehyung moves his hand away from Jungkook’s hold to brush his knuckle against his cheek. “You’d know that better than anyone right, petal?”

Jungkook leans toward the touch and smiles shyly as the fond memory flashes through his mind— of him and Taehyung by the castle balconies, timely catching the event in person, the fall of the shooting stars behind a blanket of midnight blue— it was one of Jungkook’s most favored memories.

Taehyung gently pulls away in time when their food arrives. There’s a platter of rotisserie smoked chicken with roasted corn and potatoes, bowls of steaming split pea and ham soup, and a plate of fresh North Atlantic cod battered & fried with chips and homemade tartar sauce, with sides of mixed vegetables of broccolli, carrot and red peppers in small plates each. A pitcher of freshly squeezed fruit juice magically chilled floats after the main courses, landing smoothly on the table. 

The two waste no time in enjoying their meal— visibly showing their appreciation over each and every dish. Dessert of freshly baked apple pie came on the house, the innkeeper sending the two a fond wink as they grin back in thanks.

Jungkook pays for the meal and the two put their coats back on, the younger male scrunching his nose cutely with a giggle as Taehyung places the scarf around his neck again. They bid goodbye to the innkeeper and decide to stroll around a bit more.

They end up near the edge of the little village, trees more prominent and littering about, branches covered in snow from the season. 

Taehyung pulls out his wand and waves it, magically transfiguring a mound of snow into an iridescent, translucent crystal bench. He sits down first before patting the space beside him for the younger male.

“This is nice,” Jungkook hums, leaning against the elder, hand quickly finding Taehyung’s as their fingers intertwine. “It’s so quiet here.”

“Helps you relax,” Taehyung adds, turning his head to kiss at Jungkook’s temple. “The castle grounds can get a little too much sometimes.”

Jungkook hums in agreeement, eyes looking up at the skies. Quite a few stars are visible behind the midnight blanket and he lifts a finger to point at one he’s most confident on.

“Polaris,” He says and Taehyung smiles, kissing his cheek in response. “The North Star, right?”

“That is correct, Jeon.” Taehyung smiles fondly, “50 points for Hufflepuff.”

Jungkook laughs, snuggling closer. “That’s quite a jump in points, _Professor_.”

“What can I say?” Taehyung lifts Jungkook’s hand to kiss his palm, “It seems you’ve become my favorite.”

Jungkook grins and leans closer, rubbing his nose against Taehyung’s. “Tell me more about it.”

Taehyung just can’t say no.

The elder leans back, finger up to trace a pattern. “Polaris— it’s the brightest star in the constellation of Ursa Minor,” he feels Jungkook place his head on his shoulder to follow his movements. 

“I remember.” Jungkook hums, “Ursa Minor— Little Bear.” He tilts his head and kisses Taehyung’s jaw. “ _My_ little bear.”

Taehyung wraps an arm around his shoulder and pulls him closer, kissing his nose. “And _you’re_ my little bun.”

Jungkook giggles, “Is there a rabbit constellation?”

“Something close— it’s actually a hare,” Taehyung squints his eyes a little before tracing something in the skies again, “It’s just below Orion, the Hunter— and it’s called Lepus— people say it depicts the hare being chased by Orion and his hunting dogs.”

Jungkook pouts, “Why is it being hunted? That’s not very nice of them.”

Taehyung’s heart grows and grows, “It’s what hunters do, love, but don’t worry— they’re lightyears away and I’d never let some guy named Orion take you away.”

Jungkook giggles, “Of course, my little bear’s got it all under control.”

Taehyung answers him with a kiss.

After a few more minutes of stargazing, the two begin to feel the night becoming colder. They both decide to head back to the castle, hand in hand and at a leisurely pace.

“Sleep in with me tonight,” Taehyung says out of the blue. It wasn’t a question. And the elder turns with a small albeit shy smile on his face. 

“ _Hyung_ ,” Jungkook nudges against his side, blush creeping up his cheeks.

“I don’t want to say goodbye yet.” Taehyung whispers, kisses his temple for good measure. “You can wear my clothes. You can even hog the blanket— I know you do.”

Jungkook huffs, “Fine, see if your cold feet will have a say about that tonight.” He turns his nose up and begins walking ahead though he doesn’t make it too far because their hands are still together and Taehyung easily pulls him back, arms enveloping him from behind.

Taehyung laughs, “Baby, come on— I want to spend the night with you. Humor me?”

Jungkook chuckles, turning around in Taehyung’s arms to press a shy kiss onto his lips. It lingers for a beat longer, their warm breaths mixing together, their foreheads pressed, scents mingling, the skies and the land— 

“I love you.” Taehyung whispers over Jungkook’s lips.

A smile.

“I love you more.”

The castle is quiet by the time they get back. It’s close to midnight and everyone is fast asleep. Taehyung leads Jungkook to his quarters— a room that’s about the size of a small studio apartment. A rustic, midcentury bed lay on one side, tables with Taehyung’s astronomy gadgets and tools lay, an organized mess— there’s a cozy sofa with a fluffy blanket hanging over it just at the foot of the bed, throw pillows all over the place. Taehyung’s different telescopes are poised by the window and succeeding balcony. The fire place is quickly put on with a wave of Taehyung’s hand as they remove their coats and scarves. Jungkook doesn’t have much time to properly fix his coat onto the clothes rack when he feels Taehyung sneak his arms around his waist, tugging him along towards the en suite bathroom.

“Tae—“ Jungkook laughs, trying to turn in his boyfriend’s hold with little success. Taehyung presses his fingers against his hips and Jungkook squeaks, “Stop! That tickles!”

Taehyung playfully bites his cheek and Jungkook laughs harder. 

“You animal—“ Jungkook pants, lets Taehyung slowly unbutton his brown vest before throwing it in the laundry basket, fingers slowly working to unbutton his white polo shirt.

The elder leans forward, meets Jungkook’s lips in the (very little) space between them and smiles against his mouth when he feels Jungkook unravel his tie and own button-up. Their clothes are thrown over the basket and Jungkook turns to wave a hand towards the bath tub, faucets turning on to fill it to the brim as Taehyung bends down to pick at his soaps and bath products.

Jungkook tests the water temperature first, dipping his hand into the water with a pleased hum. He’s just about to climb in when he feels Taehyung nip at his shoulder blade.

“Taehyung!” 

“Sorry,” Taehyung smirks, not feeling sorry at all.

The soaps are lavender and cherry blossom, all soft and soothing— bubbles taking over the warm bathwater easily. The two are facing each other, laughing at the bubbles and the cramped space between them. Jungkook makes some kind of unicorn horn made out of bubbles over Taehyung’s head and the succeeding laugh that follows only makes the elder’s heart burst with warmth.

After about thirty more minutes, the two wash up and dry themselves in fluffy, soft towels, hands never missing to touch soft, warm skin along the way. Taehyung lends Jungkook a plain white pyjama set, it’s looser on his shoulders since Taehyung does have wider shoulders than him. Taehyung wears a moss green pair and smiles when he feels Jungkook hug him from behind, cheek resting at his shoulder.

“‘M sleepy.” Jungkook slurs, eyes drooping to a half-close. Taehyung coos.

“Already? I was going to offer you some warm milk and honey. An after dinner treat.” Taehyung rubs at this hands that’s at his abdomen. Jungkook perks up.

“With marshmallows?”

Taehyung is a weak, _weak_ man.

“With marshmallows.” He says, turning to kiss Jungkook’s forehead.

The milk is served warm in a pastel green mug, Jungkook blowing at the steam carefully, pouting when the fog blocks his glasses.

Taehyung pulls it off and places it carefully on his low lying table. They’re seated on his cozy couch, snuggled close as if afraid one would disappear if they were any farther apart.

“It’s so good,” Jungkook hums. “You always did make the best milk and honey.”

“Even better than Seokjin-hyung?” Taehyung smirks and Jungkook pokes at his lips.

“Even _better_.” Jungkook smiles, taking another sip before placing it down on the table. “Come here, Tae.”

Taehyung lies down, head resting on Jungkook’s lap with a soft sigh. He closes his eyes as he feels Jungkook run his fingers through his hair, grazing the scalp carefully.

“Your hair’s gotten longer.” Jungkook comments nonchalantly, a soft whisper. Taehyung hums.

“I’d meant to cut it but it slipped my mind.”

“I kind of like it like this.” Jungkook smiles down at the peaceful expression on his boyfriend’s face. “Suits you. Very well.”

“Does it?” Taehyung opens his eyes with a smile. 

Jungkook nods before he places the pads of his fingers on Taehyung’s temple, gently massaging there. The elder relaxes even further.

“That’s— that’s nice.” He says with a sigh. “Oh, you’re the best, baby.”

“I know.” Jungkook whispers before leaning down to press a quick peck on Taehyung’s lips. The elder blinks his eyes open and grins.

“Cheeky.”

Jungkook laughs.

It’s after another hour of relaxation and gentle massages, of slow sips of milk and honey and comfortable silence when Jungkook slowly blinks his eyes and yawns.

Taehyung takes hold of the mug that’s empty in his hand and places it on the table while leaning to kiss his cheek.

“Come on, sweetheart, let’s go to bed.”

Jungkook goes willingly, smiles when he feels Taehyung kiss him once and then twice and then again and again until Jungkook had to move his head away, laughing. The younger male moves to wrap an arm around the elder’s neck, pulling him down with him on the bed.

“Baby,” Taehyung chuckles softly. Jungkook grins cheekily.

“Good night’s kiss.”

“Haven’t I been kissing you since the beginning?” The elder hums, other hand pushing back Jungkook’s hair. The younger male practically preens at the touch.

“None of them were a _good night’s kiss_.”

Taehyung is so in love.

The elder leans back down, presses one soft kiss onto Jungkook’s welcoming lips. There’s a warm breath that follows and Taehyung slips his tongue inside, Jungkook easily opening up to him. The elder wraps his arms around the other male, pressing down, a reassuring weight over the Magizoologist.

Their lips move in synchronicity, a slow dance with no one able to rush them, a breeze blowing through wind chimes in a summer day, a perfect balance between two people— Jungkook moans and Taehyung kisses him deeper, wanting more and more and more—

It’s when he feels Jungkook fist at his shirt that he slowly pulls back, doesn’t miss the little whimper that leaves Jungkook’s lips at the loss. Taehyung kisses his lips once— for comfort. Jungkook hums.

“Better, petal?” 

Taehyung’s voice is huskier, deeper— Jungkook feels like he’s been kidnapped and thrown into a black hole. He feels a shiver run down his spine and he nods, licks his bottom lip out of an unspoken habit, doesn’t miss the way Taehyung’s eyes trail after the movement. He tries not to smirk but ultimately fails— if the elder’s shimmering gaze is anything to go by.

“Oh no, you don’t.” Taehyung grins, pressing his forehead against Jungkook’s, making him laugh.

“I didn’t do anything.” Jungkook says, hands linking at the back behind Taehyung’s head, closes his eyes when Taehyung kisses him again. The elder moves, falling to his other side and tugs Jungkook closer to him.

“Thought you were sleepy.”

Jungkook smiles, moves a hand to trace Taehyung’s nose bridge, his cheek, the underside of his lip— “Mhm.” 

Taehyung kisses the tip of his finger, “Sleep, dear.” He whispers, brings Jungkook closer to rest under his chin. “Good night, sweetheart.”

Jungkook snuggles closer, kissing Taehyung’s neck and sighing in peace, eyes closing. “Good night, Tae.”

The I love you left unspoken between them could be heard over a mile away.

And that’s how they both end up in bed, sleep-mussed but happy. Jungkook rolls on his back and stretches his arms up, arching his back a little. Taehyung lifts his head to prop it over his hand, lying on his side to watch fondly as Jungkook slowly gets up, hair all over the place and covering his nose as he lets out a yawn.

An endearing habit. Taehyung almost gushes fondly. Almost.

Jungkook turns to see the elder watching him with heart eyes and he smiles back, an eyebrow shooting up, “What?”

“Nothing— just admiring the beauty that is in front of me.” Taehyung sighs, almost lovesick and Jungkook laughs, scooting closer to land on top of his boyfriend. Taehyung lets out a huff as he lies flat on the bed, a giggling Jungkook on his chest. 

“You sap.” Jungkook teases, wiggles a little forward to kiss Taehyung’s welcoming lips. “I’m half-asleep and my bed hair is uncontrollable, how is this a beauty?”

Taehyung fakes an offended expression, gasping in indignation. “What! You dare question my eyes, Jeon Jungkook?”

Jungkook laughs, rolls back when Taehyung does the same. The elder is above him and pushing his cheeks together, squishing him till his lips pucker.

“You dare question these eyes that have seen stars and planets— things no human could ever reach?” Taehyung bites at his nose and the younger male continues laughing, trapped in his boyfriend’s hold.

“Okay— _okay_!” He gasps, giggles when Taehyung begins smothering him with wet and loud kisses. “Oh my god, Tae!”

“Come here—“ Taehyung grins, pulls himself and Jungkook up till they’re seated up on the bed. “My beautiful, gorgeous, little starlight— My Cassiopeia, the Moon to my Earth, the Andromeda to my Perseus— when have you never been a beauty?”

Jungkook can’t stop laughing, cheeks and the tips of his ear turning red as he ducks onto Taehyung’s chest. “Oh god— just stop—“

“You’re like the brightest of stars, the rarest of comets, the most beautiful of the galaxies—“

“Taehyung!” Jungkook throws his head back, laughing hard as he playfully hits the elder. Taehyung shows him his boxy grin.

“Alas,” Taehyung emphasizes, puffing his chest out and making Jungkook lose his breath, “Here you are, thinking of such nonsense. What of us? Are we just star crossed lovers after all?”

Jungkook’s laughter dies down as he cups Taehyung’s cheeks, puckering his lips out before kissing them.

“No,” He says, smiles when Taehyung’s eyes twinkle. “How can I say no to you? You— so, so sweet like honey, strong like the roots of the willow trees, graceful like the wings of a Phoenix—“

Taehyung presses his forehead against Jungkook’s.

Jungkook sighs, eyes so blindly in love with the man before him.

“The skies to my earth.”

Taehyung closes the distance with a kiss.

“And the earth to mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> GET MARRIED ALREADY YOU TWO SKSKSKSKS
> 
> Twitter: @aureumie


End file.
